Conventional boat trailers are provided with a winch and cable assembly for retrieving and loading a boat onto a trailer. The cable is unwound from a reel and pulled to a position near the tail end of the boat trailer where the cable is attached to a clevis extending from the boat. Then the winch can be set such that as the winch is actuated and turned, the cable is wound around the reel and the boat is pulled onto the trailer and positioned in a transport position.
Utilizing a winch of a boat trailer can be a laborious and cumbersome job. This is particularly true for elderly people or people that have physical limitations. However, there is another major disadvantage to conventional boat trailer winch systems. Most often it requires an individual to stand in shallow water on the boat ramp while turning the winch.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a boat loading system that will enable one to automatically load a boat onto a trailer without having to stand in water located over the boat ramp in the vicinity of the trailer and winch.